Deadwood Nevada: Ground Zero
by PyraPyro
Summary: Before Raccoon, there was Deadwood. This will have Wesker and Birkins for a few chapters, then not appearing again until the last. This also explains why Wesker wears his sunglasses. Rated for language and zombie killage.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is my own RE based character. I am currently using her in Roleplay, and I wanted to develop her further here. This is her entire back-story, and start of a possible 3 part fanfic series!

Disclaimer: RE characters belong to CAPCOM! If I owned them, then this would be the next game 8D but sadly I don't own them. I do own all original characters, and the storyline though 83

-----------

Introduction

The first 'incident' was never reported, and was never remembered. The only thing that hit the media was severe medical anomalies and fatalities due to the polluted air from the factory. That was the cause after all. It wasn't anyone's fault other than the people's for choosing to live there and have a well paying job to support their families. Or at least, that's what everyone wanted to think. No one didn't want to believe at the time that a company that supplies us with medicine and cosmetic products could have caused so much damage, took so many lives. But they did, and they're still doing it. Our refusal to acknowledge their involvement has led the path of destructions, cost thousands, if not millions of lives. They hide behind a cloak of righteousness, when really they'd killing off their own family members one by one so they can test their precious products. They say it's for our benefit, so we can have the best products available. They don't show us what they're really doing to our loved ones. The abominations towards God that they create. They have been hiding behind their mask for to long. Now the truth comes out.

This is the story of the forgotten, the story of those who lost their lives to become a mere science project. This is a story of survival, secrets, and the very things nightmares are made of. This is the story of the only survivor, and of how she was silenced. This is Deadwood, Nevada August 1987. This is where it all began, and where it all should have ended.


	2. Replacements

As always, the searing hot sun rained down on the inhabitance of the small town. A German scientist and his family had moved into the quaint little town to relax after his dismissal from his previouse employer. He was the best at his work, but not nearly fast enough for the companies taste. He preferred to get it all right the first time, rather than go back to make changes every test. Apparently quality didn't matter anymore. It was all about speed. He swore they'd regret it, and he made sure they knew.

~*~*~

"It's with great regret to inform you that you are no longer needed at our company. Your position has been filled by another, more youthful applicant." the company head had personally told him. They didn't even wait for him to finish his latest work on the new parasitic agent. Before he could even blink an eye, two guards walked up behind him, ready to 'escort' him out.

"You can't do this to me! I have a wife and---"

"Two soon to be adopted children. And we here at Bio-Tech Industries understand that, and are more than willing to relocate you and your wife to America."

"You're going to regret this! All of you will!"

"Alan please don't make to much of a scene. We'd hate to use the other exit."

"You haven't heard the last of me." Dr. Alan Ross hissed in rage.  
"I'm sure we haven't. Now if you will kindly allow your replacements to view your notes and work, our new corporate merger with Umbrella can begin."

As he ended his sentence, two blonde men walked into the room. One had short blond hair, just barely cut enough to stay out of his blue eyes. He looked like he'd been awake for the past few days if you judged him by his clothes. Hell he didn't even look old enough to be working in a lab. He looked like he was fresh out of school. The other man however, looked more perfessional and a bit older. He wore all black except for his lab coat, and had his blonde hair slicked back. His feirce blue eyes seemed to cut right through every person there.

"I'd like you to meet Dr. Birkin, and Dr. Wesker. They will now be incharge of all research partaining to your most recent work."

"I'd like to take a look at your research now, or should I say my research." Dr. Birkin was trying, and failing to hide his laughter. Dr. Wesker just stood there, a devilish smirk on his face.

"You want my research? Here's my research!" Alan yelled as he slammed his notes down on the keyboard of his laptop. It knocked over a few bottle of chemicals in the process while he stormed out. The two guards behind him could barely keep his pace.

"Take it for all I care! You'll never understand it!" he spoke the truth. He never kept his notes at work. He had them memorized. It was one of the reasons he took so long. He made sure he had every formula down, right to the last curve of a letter.

He threw all of his identification on the floor as he walked out the door. Even his lab coat. He didn't want anything else to do with the company, even when they would came crawling after those two failed. He'd have the last laugh if it was the last thing he did.

"Please forgive me, I was lost..." Alan spoke as he kneeled down in front of the church alter. He never really had time to pray with his constant research, or any reason to. His wife was the religious one, which is why he lied to her every day. He told her they were trying to fight diseases, when they were just creating new ones. Infact, the only reason he was there now was because he had ran out of gas in front of the church and thought it was a sign. Maybe his last chance for repentance. After he finished praying, he walked home, leaving his car behind. He couldn't take it with him anyway.

~*~*~---

"Put your hat on honey. You know the doctor said not to have your eyes exposed to sunlight for to long." a floppy white hat was placed on top of the black French braids of an abnormally tall 12 year old girl soon after she got out of a station wagon. She had taken off her sunglasses to take a glimpse of the sun around them. It would be a hard thing to avoid in the desert.

"Come Angela, lets go see our new house." she said pulling a much younger blonde haired and blue eyed girl out of a car seat. It was a little bit of a struggle for her to hold her before the woman that placed the hat on her head came running out of the bright white house. She had long blonde hair tied back in a bun, and dark blue eyes.

"Felicia! Don't pick up your sister like that! You'll hurt her and yourself." the said with a half concerning and scolding tone. She took the young Angela from her arms and carried her inside.

Felicia watched them walk inside the house before she turned around to look at the small town. It was as if time had stood still. The only modern thing was the mud built school. They had painted over it with a light peach color, making it look like it belong in the middle of a large city. Since it was the only school in the radius of five towns, there were a good number of students. She couldn't help but be worried about her first day next week. Even though it was Wednesday, she wasn't scheduled to start until Monday.

"Excited to meet new friends next week?" Dr. Ross asked, breaking Felicia's train of thought. He patted her head a few times before putting his hand on her shoulder. Even though they weren't in anyway biologically related, you couldn't tell by looking at them. They both had jet black hair and were taller than normal. The only difference was he had brown eyes, and her were blue. That's the way him and his wife wanted it. They didn't want to give anyone any reason to doubt that their children weren't theirs. They had decided on adoption before they married because of their families military background. They didn't want to bring a child into a world with war, but they had nothing against loving one that was already here.

"I don't want to go. Everyone is going to make fun of me." her tone was downhearted as she put a pair of much to large mirrored sunglasses over her eyes. Her dad sighed and picked her up, sitting her on the hood of the car. It was hard to find the right eye level since she was taller than average, but it was as close as they were going to get without a stepping stool.

"Now you listen to me, anyone that makes fun of you on your first day isn't the kind of person you want to hang out with anyway. Because they're teasing the most important person in the world understand?" he asked with a smile as he touched the tip of her nose lightly with his index finger. It made her smile and she nodded. She out her arms around him and hugged him before sliding off the hood. She ran to the house to go help her mom unpack before she called for her.

"Hey! I need my sunglasses back if I'm going to the store!" Dr. Ross called after the young girl. She slid in her tracks and ran back to him, pulling off the sunglasses and handing them to her father. Her only flaw was now visible for the whole world to see. Her left eye had red veins coming from the bright blue iris and going all the way around to the back.

"Thank you, now get inside before your mom has a fit looking for you." he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She laughed and smiled before turning back around to run into the house. The veins visible red veins pulsed in her eyes like they would in a bodybuilder's flexing arms. She was unaware of it at she went to see her mom in the kitchen.


End file.
